1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to cutting devices and, more particularly, to a cutting device for cutting optical plastic components.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical components are often made of plastic by injection molding to attain a pre-finished assembly. The pre-finished assembly includes a positioning member, a plurality of integrally formed plastic lenses, and a plurality of temporary racks connecting the plurality of lenses to the positioning member. The pre-finished assembly is cut in a cutting area to separate the optical lenses from the temporary racks by a cutter. After being cut, the lenses need to be plated to improve their optical characteristics.
However, optical components cut by the cutter causes internal stresses in the optical components. In addition, optical components are generally cut one by one from the temporary racks, which cannot meet the demands of mass production.
Therefore, a new cutting device is desired to overcome the above-described shortcomings.